


Мама-кошка

by j_m



Series: Квартира [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m/pseuds/j_m
Summary: Акуцу кошек не то чтобы не любил… когда живешь с Кайдо, не любить кошек противопоказано.





	Мама-кошка

Акуцу кошек не то чтобы не любил… когда живешь с Кайдо, не любить кошек противопоказано. Можно, конечно, но зачем. Инуи вон как-то пытался, когда одна из питомец Кайдо уронила ему какой-то реактив со стола. Так все его реактивы потом оказались на самом Инуи с напутствием, что раз в свободном доступе – то значит, безопасно. Инуи повезло, безопасно было, но намек он понял, и все теперь хранил высоко и недоступно. И технику безопасности подтянул. А то синие волосы на три недели…  
  
Акуцу же сначала к кошкам относился индифферентно. Живут и живут. Он предпочитал разделять: он отдельно, кошки отдельно, а если кто из кошачьего попадется, так его всегда можно было сдать Кайдо – но это действовало, пока они не стали жить вместе.  
  
Сдавать стало некуда.  
  
Да какой там некуда – вредно! Так сдашь, а оно потом так и живет вместе с тобой. Квартира-то теперь одна, общая. Нет уж. Акуцу пока хватало: как оказалось, кошки почему-то очень любили Акуцу. Очень. Может, потому что, как самый часто бывающий дома, кормил их обычно именно он, может – потому что защищал. Когда об этой стороне Акуцу узнал Эчидзен (черт бы побрал эти их ностальгически-командные встречи), то ржал так, что подавился. Совсем инстинкт самосохранения теннисом отшибло. Акуцу, между прочим, запомнил.  
  
Вообще, теперь, дома у них жило всего две кошки, которые души не чаяли в Джине и спали тоже чаще всего с ним. Или на нем. А потом… а потом Кайдо притащил выводок брошенных котят – ненадолго, отмыть, пристроить.  
  
Пристройство несколько затянулось.  
  
Вот тут-то Акуцу и пришлось проявлять все свои благоприобретенные навыки защиты и – как ни странно – миротворца. (Это Эчидзен выдержал уже стоически). Следить, чтобы все не передрались, всем хватило еды и не хватило – Инуи. Этот, понадеявшись на то, что «уж это-то Кайдо понравится точно!», все пытался напоить животных чем-нибудь, от чего их шерсть должна стать розовой/зеленой/цвета Сейгаку (Акуцу представил и ужаснулся)/шелковистой/кудрявой…  
  
Акуцу уже приноровился практически не отрываясь от дел отбирать у Инуи очередного подопытного, читать им – обоим! в конце концов, кошки, говорят, умные животные – краткую лекцию (Кайдо все еще был против глобальных травм) и сажать котенка себе на плечо. Во избежание.  
  
Акуцу чувствовал себя, временами, какой-то кошачьей мамой, держа за шкирку очередного вытащенного из неприятностей котенка, в то время как на плечах у него уже сидели еще двое.  
  
Иногда, справедливости ради, котят приходилось спасать и от Кайдо. Тяжелый, тяжелый день; Акуцу тогда отобрал котят и выпихнул работать антистрессом Инуи. А потом, когда смог запереть все кошачье семейство, чтоб не мешалось, присоединился и сам.  
  
Спала, кстати, вся эта орава теперь тоже с Акуцу, хоть он и старался спихнуть эти урчащие грелки на Кайдо. Животные попались упорные: они поднимались и шли обратно. Кайдо ревновал. Инуи фотографировал и ржал. Акуцу…   
  
Акуцу кошек все еще не так чтобы любил. Точно.


End file.
